1/6 -out of the gravity-
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Vocaliod-P (music, lyrics) * Tarou (illust, movie) |links = }} Background "'1/6 -out of the gravity-'" is the best-known work of Vocaliod-P. Sung by Hatsune Miku, the producer wrote the song for a person he knew who had much sadness and bitterness in her life. In an interview with MIKUBOOK, Vocaliod-P stated, He also stated that he was aware that it was only a "childish trick", but felt that through the song he could state his good intentions. "1/6 -out of the gravity-" has entered the Hall of Legend. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Version = |-|English Version = '※Note: the English lyrics have spelling and grammatical mistakes. Looking for you to the night town I wandered around and around Your voice I heard on the phone disturbed my mind I don't know why When I found you looked like a funny bunny But red eyes said more than the mouth "I cried cried so much" How can I set you sinking into the darkness? If I can fly away with you higher and higher I wanna take you to the satellite Your weight and heart can be lighter than now like walking in space I wanna relieve your invisible pain and chain It's my only hope Someday I will take you to the shining moon out of the gravity Though the space travel is impossible can take you to a higher place I was unable to make up my mind decide distination is red tower Performed to have running to you from all the way tried to my beat speed in secret I wanna get a right to relieve your hand Please could you give me? Just like a orvital elevator climbing through clouds to the satellite If I can climb three hundred meters then maybe a little lighter Though it might be infantile hoping that means come down to you Someday I will take you to over the earth out of the gravity Maybe you realize my affection that be unable to hide from you But wanna reassure you more than that It's my egoism The moon is shining white with the help of sun power Please you depend on me the same as her? If I can fly away with you higher and higher I wanna take you to the satellite Your weight and heart can be lighter than now like walking in space I can't fly and don't have a spaceship but I'm ganna save you forever Please hold my left hand till we arrive to the shining moon out of the gravity Derivatives (vocals), (mixing), Bisutan (video), 7@ (encode), Endo (illust) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm10535125 }} (vocals), ky692 (illust) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm8629494 }} (vocals), KaiseiP (mixing), Kibunya (illust), Puroppu (video) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm26000344; yt MnELzYgdQ68 }} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Vocalogenesis ft. genesis mix *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete *Vocalohistory ft. genesis mix *Covers and remixes have been featured on additional albums. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Mikunopolis in Los Angeles *Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Magical Mirai 2013 *Magical Mirai 2018 (Osaka only) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (DLC; -d2 mix-) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f (AR only) *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal *Hatsune Miku: Project Diva MegaMix Category:Mobile game songs Gallery Mirai 2 costume - 1 6.jpg|Miku's costume for the song "1/6 -out of the gravity-", designed by Tariou, featured in Project mirai 2. Out of the gravity PDArcadeFT module.jpg|Miku's costume for the song "1/6 -out of the gravity-", designed by Tariou, featured in Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Video game songs Category:Self-covers